


One: A TF2 + RWBY Story

by BooshiOfficial



Series: Booshi's Crossover Multiverse! [1]
Category: Devil Went Down to Georgia - Charlie Daniels Band (Song), Guitar Hero, RWBY, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Based on a Metallica Song, Cameos, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Getting to Know Each Other, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Metallica References, Multi, NOW I CAN SEE THE WHALESSSSS, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Portals, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), Resurrection, Stan Lee Cameo, This Is STUPID, Volume 8 (RWBY), Why Did I Write This?, Wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooshiOfficial/pseuds/BooshiOfficial
Summary: Remnant is going through a dark time. Grimm roaming everywhere. Atlas being the target of the Grimm Queen, Salem. All hope was lost. With no one to help, Team RWBY, Team JN(P)R, & Penny must succeed their mission, to save Atlas from Salem. But, when nine mercenaries, who claims that they are from another universe, help them to stop Salem, once and for all. Or, will they?-----Coming this 2021.
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Penny Polendina/Whitley Schnee
Series: Booshi's Crossover Multiverse! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997203
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trailer, by the way.
> 
> Expect this fanfic to appear in Fanfiction.net and this site.

**One:**

**A Team Fortress 2 x RWBY Story**

* * *

**[PLAY]**

**"One"**

**Metallica**

**×...And Justice For All.×**

_As the first notes of the song began to play, the screen shows the map of Remnant, seemingly normal._

_"Remnant," a narrator says. "A place where Hunters and Huntresses call home."_

_Somehow, the screen goes black._

_"But, now, it will change…" The narrator's voice grew ominous._

_Additional notes began to play as the same riff is still playing in the background._

_"Atlas is Salem's current target." Ruby Rose said. "She is not hiding anymore and once she is done, she will move on the rest of Remnant. We need to warn them!"_

_But is this really the end?_

_The music abruptly stops._

_"Gentlemen," a french voice said, revealing it to be Spy. "We are going to have a new mission. Stop Salem from conquering Remnant with our old tactics!"_

_The music starts again, This time, it is way more intense and fast._

_A compilation of fight scenes begins to play as the vocals of the song kicks in._

**_"Darkness! Imprisoning me!"_ **

_A scene that depicts & shows Soldier punching a Beowolf. _

**_"Is that all I see! Absolute horror!"_ **

_Then, a scene that depicts Ruby and her team with other mercenaries behind them, preparing their weapons for something._

**_"I cannot live! I cannot die! Trapped in myself! Body, my holding cell!"_ **

_As the music gets more intense, it shows Team RWBY & Team JN(P)R with the mercenaries looking up to the atmosphere. _

**_"Landmine, had taken my speech, taken my hearing, taken my arms, taken my legs, taken my soul. Making my life hell!"_ **

_The music abruptly stops once again._

_"I have questions for you…_

_But I need someone who can show you how."_

_Then, sudden drum hits played._

_Screen shows:_

**_One:_ **

**_A_ **

**_Team Fortress 2_ **

**_& _ **

**_RWBY_ **

**_Story_ **

_Then it shows the year when getting released:_

**_2021._ **

_A faint voice says:_

**_"Bring him to me."_ **


	2. Prologue: How Will It Begin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the prologue, you know the drill.

**_Prologue:_ **

**How Will It Begin...**

* * *

_The universe is a mysterious place. The fact that is both beautiful and terrifying at the same time. We don't know if we are actually alone in this whole universe. We might stand there in awe and terrified at the same time. We might explore new planets, new things. And, stuff like that. This monologue is really deep. Fourteen year old girls will cry for this kind of stuff. Anyways, hi. Welcome to the vast empty universe, where everything is possible. We got aliens, robots, and other stuff. Basically anything. You can anything, no matter how weird it is, as long we are fine with it. No crazy ass shit._

_Unfortunately, we had STANDARDS._

_Yes, we can give you anything, but not literally anything. Like, you wanna live in a world where you are the Harem King? Sorry, mate. Not Happening. Get yourself a girlfriend or a wife or something. Horny ass 15 year old. I know I'm being harsh. But, hey. I don't really like Harems unless the writing is really good. Wait, I thought we are talking about something? You are here for a story, right?_

_Alright, we got a story to tell._

_The story will be how Remnant is saved by a bunch of teens and nine mercenaries._

_Yeah, this is one of the crossover stories that where the characters from different universes team up and beat the baddies to pulp. Very original, I know. I just ran out of ideas, don't mind me. I just wanna write a story. And I hope it's gonna be good as I thought. Yeah, even I will hope be good with the story that will come. Especially the ones who hate the new RWBY, because I'm gonna use Volume 8 as the source here. So, please, don't be harsh in the comments._

_Anyways..._

_Let's start the story, shall we?_

* * *

_Remnant. Where all the fairy tales become reality. In the most epic way, possible. We got weapons. Epic weapons. We got scythes that turns into a Sniper Rifle. A sword that turns into a gun. Heck, even a book can turn into a some kind of weapon. Wait, John Wick proved that you can turn it into a weapon, if used properly. Anyways, basically, you can make anything a weapon, unless it is too impossible, sadly. You cant have a gun that turns into a knife that turns into machine gun. Like I said, too impossible. Sadly. But, hey. A weapon is a weapon, alright?_

_Let us start the actual story._

_It all began with Ruby Rose, a petite young girl who loves weapons a little too much. She was just reading a magazine inside a Dust store called "Dust Til' Dawn."_

_Now, what is Dust, you may ask?_

_Let's stray away from the actual story for a bit._

_Dust is basically a bullet for any weapon in Remnant. It can also be used for other stuff, too. Explosives and shit like that._

_Now, let us go back to the point._

_It was all nice and cool, until a famous criminal, Roman Torchwick, came to the shop and stole some dust for some purpose. Ruby was interrupted reading when a goon of Roman came up to her and tried robbing her. Unfortunately for the goon, he was thrown to the window, by a petite girl, how pathetic actually. The goon didn't even stand a chance. What's worse? He was thrown to the window by a petite girl. Very sad, bro. Very VERY sad. The goons tried to beat her to pulp but to no avail. Very sad moment for the goons._

_Roman, having enough with the shit that is going on, tried to use his gun - that is disguised as a CANE - at our Ruby Rose. Sadly, she moved out of the way and saved herself. She chased Roman in the top of the small buildings. Sadly, he got escaped in a BullHead, thanks to Cinder's help. After the events, she was interrogated by Ms. Glynda Goodwitch, a huntress and a teacher from Beacon Academy, and was been invited to Beacon academy by Ozpin, the founder of Beacon Academy._

_The very next day, she was now heading to the Beacon Academy, along with her sister, Yang Xiao Long. She was really happy about Ruby getting into Beacon, though, Ruby was kinda skeptical about this. But, she shook it off when they arrive in Beacon._

_And, there they go! Their adventure starts there! They meet new friends, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. Along with new adventures, fighting Grimm and Bad Guys like the White Fang._

_Their friendship will go on, forever!_

_. . ._

_Oh how was simple the good old times has been._

_Now, Remnant is now on it's knees. Grimm is everywhere. Crimes is rising. Beacon is gone. All hope was lost._

_Everything was going to shit. Nobody is safe. With Grimm around, everybody is in danger. Atlas is going to Fall sometime soon. Thanks to the Grimm Queen, Salem._

_Hope will never have a place here..._

_Gods damn it, will they ever find peace? It's hopeless by the looks of it._

_. . ._

_Or, is it? Let's start with a another universe._

* * *

_Earth, a place where normal people. Well, not really. This "Earth" is just plain crazy. We got a company named Mann Co. who owns everything. Even the internet. It's like when Disney owned literally major corporation like Marvel, 21st Century Fox (formerly known as 20th Century Fox), and something like that. Mann Co. is better, though. Disney is kind of a piece of shit, sometimes. Anyways, there is this one particular thing that caught everyone's eyes._

_RED Co. and BLU Co._

_Both of these companies are rivals of who will take the land. Thanks to the two brothers who has rivalries for years, thanks to the land that their father gave them. It's childish, I know. That's just the rivalry of the two Mann brothers._

_Let's summarize some stuff._

_Basically, we got mercenaries on both sides._

_The Scout, the most speediest of the group. Also, the most annoying. He can be useful, sometimes._

_Demoman, the destructive of all. And, the best friend of Soldier._

_Soldier, the most insane veteran you will ever meet. Also, the best friend of Demoman._

_Pyro... Not really sure. (Probably, more insane than Soldier, but we are not sure.)_

_Engineer, one of the two sane people of the nine mercenaries. The smartest of the group._

_Heavy, and Sasha is his weapon. The full name is Heavy Weapons Guy (not really)._

_Sniper, he goes with his motto: "Professionals have Standards."_

_Medic, probably even more insane than Soldier, thanks to his morbid curiosity._

_And, finally, Spy. Actually the most sane of the group. He'll backstab you, so be more careful._

_After the boring years of just killing each other, defeating Merasmus at every Halloween, and other Mercenary work, they had a great adventure of defeating Team Fortress Classic. And, now, they will finally retire. That's it. No more mercenary work. No more killing each other. They will live a happy and peaceful life._

**_This is where our story begins..._ **

* * *

After so many years, they are finally free! They had been celebrating all day long. Doing congas, kazotsky kicking and doing manrobics to celebrate. Everyone was happy. They defeated Team Fortress Classic, now they can rest for so long. Having drinks for celebration and rest from all of that dancing, Spy went to a rock to announce their victory.

"Gentlemen," Spy said, getting the attention from his fellow mercenaries. "After so long, we can finally rest from all of the mess of killing and such. We can now live a peaceful life! We can now do anything we do what we should do, having normal lives with our loved ones."

They all agreed with what Spy said. They really should start having normal lives.

"But, we are not ordinary men, we are mercenaries! We should cover our past and not to get into trouble. All of that aside..."

He raised his drink.

"CHEERS FOR ALL OF US!"

**"CHEERS!"**

They drink the cups from their hands.

It was all nice, until Saxton Hale kicked the door and announced what will happen now.

"Alright, mates!" Saxton said with his manly Aussie accent. "Since all of the Classic mercenaries are dead, I guess it's time to go to your homes."

This is expected, actually. They had seen it coming. Since all of the classic mercenaries are dead, they had nothing to do but go and live a normal life. Nothing much, but hey, they had to go. No matter what will happen.

_**Later that night...** _

They were packing things while they talk with each other and what will they do. Scout was packing things, Sniper drinks his cup of coffee, Heavy was looking at his family picture, Pyro was waiting outside for them (his only stuff was his only Flamethrower, that's it. Just his Flamethrower), Medic is bringing his medical stuff and kits, Demoman bringing his bombs, Soldier getting his medals from the First and Second World war, Engineer getting all of his sentries, and Spy... I don't really know what the fuck is he doing. Like people say, he is mysterious. I presume he is just packing his stuff like everyone does. I don't really wanna know what is inside his shit hideout.

Before they all go home, Saxton Hale gave them their pensions that'll last a lifetime. If you know what a pension is. All of that aside, they get into the car they had given, a nice big van that'll fit them all. The one that's driving will be Engineer, since most of them don't really know how to drive (if you are new to the TF2 Community, don't ask why). After minutes of silent driving, they began to talk of what they'll do after all of this. Scout was the first one to talk, specifically, to Heavy.

"So, big guy," He began. "What are ya gonna do now? After all of what's happening?"

"Heavy will go back to his family," Heavy said with his heavy Russian accent. "Probably gonna have a normal life like everyone else."

"Yeah, same here." Scout said.

Soldier and Demoman is also having a chat, too.

"Soldier, my lad, what we will do now?"

"Probably gonna fight more Nazis and Communists, maybe even new enemies that mankind has created."

"I see."

Another was Spy and Sniper, despite their rivalries, they had gone quite developed a Frenemy relationship.

"You still pissed about the Jarate incident, are ya?"

"I am, just not as much as before." (Translation: I am still pissed at you, fuck off.)

Sniper _really_ doubt that.

All was good. After a few hours of talking, they decided to stop the car of the moment and set up a camp to rest. Even though they are in the middle of nowhere, they just did it anyway. Y'know, they are THE Mercs. Nothing will stop them except death. You should know that. Anyways, they just set the camp and rest for tonight. They talked about their stories and stuff. After a few hours of talking, they decided to take a long nap. Tomorrow will be a another day to be excited to.

Nothing bad will happen.

...Right?

* * *

They all woke up with a nice sun greeting them. They all got up and Sniper went to a nearest store get some food while all the other mercs stayed and wait for Sniper. As for Engineer, he is working on something. Demoman was the first one to see his own creation. It was some kind of teleporter. Except it is more larger than a normal one, and has dark colors rather than bright red or blue.

"Whatcha doing, lad?" He asked.

"Making some sort of Teleporter that will travel us more faster, like every teleporter does." He answered. "Except it's gonna travel us to somewhere else like a country or, perhaps, a another universe. though, I ain't quite sure. Since y'know, this is still a prototype. It can go bad or something even more bad."

"Very interesting, lad." Demo said. "When did you started this?"

"Our first years of being mercenaries, actually, I have been making this for a long time."

That's actually a long time. They had started being mercenaries since the seventies. Ever since, the early versions of the mercenaries had started with Abraham Lincoln being the first mercenary. Then, tons of mercenaries had started to appear ever since the sixties. Demo was impressed by the tech the smart man had made. Not only this teleporter can travel you to a third-world country but can make you teleport to entirely different universe. Seemed impossible but its probable. It's the universe. Some impossible thing probably happened somewhere in this empty universe.

"You might take guard of this, I'll be right back."

"Aye, lad."

After that, Engineer went to get some tools to finish the prototype "Universe-Hopper (that is what Demo is calling it for now)." Demo looked the Universe-Hopper. Like he thought earlier, it just looks like a normal and old-fashioned teleporter. Except its larger and has darker colors. He is sober enough to not touch it like Engineer commanded. Thank goodness, it would have been a disaster if he was not sober. But...

Fate has other ideas.

Scout went in the place where the Universe-Hopper was built in, and found the project that Engineer built.

"Yo wassup, Demo?" Scout said. "What is the thing you are guarding?"

"Oh, its a project that Engineer had been working on for a while now." Demo said to Scout.

"What does it do?" Scout asked.

"Well, it is still a prototype, but basically, what Engineer said is that it can transport you to a another universe. We ain't quite sure, though. It's a prototype, he said." Demo explained to Scout.

"Cool, there is always something that smartass was brewing." Scout said. "Why he built that, though? Just curious."

"I'm also confused as you, young lad."

They were silent for awhile, then, Engineer came in.

"Alright, I am here." Engineer said to boys. "Let's get started. You might wanna back away a little."

They backed away just like he commanded. He began to press codes on a device to turn it on. and it began to flicker. It was faint at first, but then it got more and more brighter as it began to turn on. Scout and Demo is beginning to get nervous, because its getting colder and colder for some reason. Not because of the weather right now, but because of the _Universe-Hopper._

"I ain't liking this, Demo," Scout said to Demoman.

"Me either, lad, I'm sober enough to understand of what's happening."

If Demoman knows what is happening right now, then there is a problem. As the place is beginning to get colder, the other mercs are beginning to feel it, too. Including Sniper who just arrived. They began to run at what's happening.

"Vhat is going on?" Medic said with his heavy German accent.

"Heavy thinks its coming from the teleporter," Heavy said, pointing at the Universe-Hopper. "It is making the place colder!"

"What had Engineer done this time?" Spy said.

"It looks like a gigantic teleporter he just bloody made," Sniper said.

The place is now even getting colder than it was, despite the sun up on the horizon.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a gigantic portal appeared in front of their eyes.

"My god..." Soldier said.

The mercenaries stared in awe, this was the greatest project that Engie just made. The downside, however...

The portal is seemingly pulling them inside it. Their van, included.

"Men, brace yourselves!" Spy exclaimed.

Then, they got sucked in the portal. There was no trace except for the campfire itself.

**Now, let their new adventure begin!**

* * *

**ONE:  
** _**A Team Fortress 2 and RWBY Story** _

* * *

_**Hey guys! Booshi here! I`m here with a new story here. This time, its a TF2 and a RWBY crossover. Why? Because I can! I was planning to release this sometime soon, I was planning this fanfic since last year! Hope you guys enjoy my fanfic!** _

_**~ Booshi** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
